


Gavin's Little Package

by AlexiaMorana



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Sex Toys, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaMorana/pseuds/AlexiaMorana
Summary: Reed gets something delivered to work he shouldn't have.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 55





	Gavin's Little Package

Gavin Reed was in love.

His love was sleek, spotless white with a gorgeous bright blue trim, flawless, delicate, and oh so smooth and those eyes….

Wait.

Eyes?

What eyes.

The only eyes he saw were reflected in his black computer screen, boring into the back of his head.

And his love?

He stashed it into his desk drawer with a loud _clunk and rattle_ , slamming it shut before spinning around in his chair to face - 

“You mother-fucker, why don’t you make any noise when you walk?”

“Why are you having personal mail delivered to the office, Detective?”

“Wasn’t mail. Answer my question, you plast -” Gavin cut himself off. He did _not_ need another write-up for insensitive language again. “- you... _prick_. I outrank you.”

“That item you were holding, it looks suspiciously like -”

Gavin shot out of his chair perfectly aware that his accuser was a few inches taller and poked a finger into the other’s sternum.

_Did androids have sternums?_

_This fucker never took down that damn collar, how would he know._

_Looks like a goddamn neck brace._

_Who the fuck would find that comfortable?_

_Androids didn’t care about comfort, especially not this one, never even tried to blend in or look halfway normal._

Before Gavin could get in another narrative thought on the state of this android’s clothing choice, the latter pulled the man’s hand down in a tight grip.

Gavin tried to pull it back with another stream of under-the-breath curses but failed. Miserably.

“Detective, tell me what you ordered before I open that drawer myself. You have five seconds.”

Gavin again attempted to tug back his hand before soliciting attention but the other lingering officers were already sneaking sideways glances towards his desk.

“Five.”

_This fucker is actually counting?_

“Hey, you piece of-”

“Four.”

_What’s the worst he gonna do? Wave it around?_

“Three.”

_Yeah, that would be pretty shitty._

“Two… Detective?”

Gavin gave one last futile tug.

“One.”

Without even raising an eyebrow, the android slid open the drawer without breaking eye contact with the trapped detective.

Gavin had nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing at all.

Nines’ hand stopped deep inside the drawer and slid the item forward without fully removing it. He snuck a glance down and Gavin noticed that fucking light on the side of his head spin like crazy before eliciting a single blink.

_Was this fucker smiling? No way, I’m imagining shit. Never seen this asshole smile before._

_Shit. He knows._

"I approve of the color scheme. Was that intentional?" Nines began lifting Gavin's personal delivery out of the drawer as he spoke. "For reference, this is a bit slimmer than my -"

"Listen here you - don't you dare!" Gavin was able to twist and with his free hand, slammed the other's back into the drawer but Nines' grip wouldn't loosen on the object. The android tore both their hands out of the drawer, proclaiming the existence of the white and blue-trimmed dildo to the entire station like the Olympic torch on opening night.

Gavin attempted a punch but Nines caught his fist and in a single motion had the man pinned over face-down on his desk, arm trapped behind his back and his shiny new toy held just centimeters from his nose.

"You shouldn't have gotten this delivered to the office, Reed," Nines hissed in his ear. "Now I'm going to have to show you how it works."

_...Phuck._

_His toy_ was _smaller._

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually read a Reed900 fic but I had this stupid idea so obviously I had to write it. Hope you enjoy, thanks for dropping by!


End file.
